Harry Potter and the Offer of Death
by Rezzie
Summary: Harry Potter, as the Master of Death couldn't age and couldn't die. Thus when at the age of 154 he was at his most desperate moment, watching the last of his loved ones die, and Death came to him with a proposal that would allow him to die after living another life and helping a Galaxy in need, he took it. Probably will be Harry/Aayla later.
1. The Depths of Despair

**[Disclaimer]**

This is a work of fan fiction using characters, places and concepts from the Harry Potter and the Star Wars universes, over which I do not claim ownership. Harry Potter and Star Wars are trademarked and owned respectively by J. K. Rowling and Lucasfilm. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line of either worlds. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **[Author's Notes for the Story]**

This will be a long story that will encompass a large period of time in the Star Wars universe. As such, there will be large gaps in time when time skips will occur and you'll only get a condensed version of what happened in the meantime. I'll do this so the story doesn't become boring, because if it does become boring then I'll also be bored with it and won't complete it. Even then, I may not complete it. I have several unpublished stubs scattered on my external hard drives, all of them starting out as a novel length fanfiction, all of them incomplete with only a few chapters written. If for some reason I decide that I won't or can't complete this story, you'll be notified and it will be put up for adoption so someone with greater skill and dedication may complete it.

Also, please, be forgiving of my grammatical or other errors, but I also ask you to notify me about them if you have the time. I am not a native English speaker and it was some years since my formal English education ended, and while in most situations I may come across as a somewhat skilled speaker and writer of the language, some of my tenses and grammatical structures are probably inaccurate.

I'm always open to constructive criticism since I know I'm not the most skilled writer and that I'm not perfect. However, I won't tolerate baseless hate! So dear haters, let it be known that I'll simply ignore your comments. I write this story for my own enjoyment and publish it on this site so others may also enjoy it. If you don't like my story then don't read it but then don't take the time to write your one-liner comment that it "sucks". If you find my grammar to be atrocious, but can't be bothered to point out my mistakes in a constructive review, please don't leave a "you don't know how to write in English" comment either. Thanks!

Also, I thought that I should warn you that for dates in the Star Wars Universe I'll use the "ARR" system which means "After the Ruusan Reformation". I do this because the most universal date system—which places the epoch at the time of the Battle of Yavin—would be meaningless in my story since the Battle of Yavin won't happen. Also, in dialogues, it would be strange if characters would tell the date in reference to an event that didn't happen yet.

* * *

 **The Depths of Despair**

 _ **2134 AD**_  
 _ **Black Townhouse, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, United Kingdom, Earth**_

Today was Harry Potter's 154th birthday and he acutely felt every year of his age despite looking the same as he was when becoming the Master of Death at the age of 17. He felt all those years since today was also the day the last of his loved ones died on.

Harry "celebrated" his birthday by sitting vigil over the deathbed of his best friend, Hermione Granger. She was the last one alive from his "family". The explanation to this is of course another Dark Lord.

Twenty-five years after Voldemort's demise, another Dark Lord surfaced in Magical Britain. This one pretentiously called himself Lord Indomitus and while he had great power, even greater than Voldemort at his height, he was far from indomitable. Sadly, for all his power, this Dark Lord didn't subscribe to the typical villainous grandstanding previous Dark Lords were known for. No, this one always struck from the shadows and had a serious axe to grind with Harry.

The result was a five-year game of cat-and-mouse during which Lord Indomitus systematically destroyed the Weasley and Potter families. It started with Fred and Ron when the store of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was blown sky-high. Then came Molly and Arthur when the Burrow was similarly destroyed. Bill, Fleur and their daughter, Victorie, were killed during Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. Hugo—Ron and Hermione's son—was poisoned in the Auror cafeteria inside the Ministry of Magic. Charlie was killed by a rampaging Hungarian Horntail after its cage mysteriously malfunctioned. Percy and his wife, Penelope, were killed in a "freak portkey accident". And Ginny—dear Ginny, Harry's beloved wife and the mother of his children—was killed by a masterfully sabotaged bludger during the season finale of her team, the Holyhead Harpies, when after the game ended, said bludger flew straight for her head and exploded on contact. Their children—James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna—were killed one by one while trying to chase down and kill the madman who murdered their mother in spite of Harry's pleas to leave the matter to him.

Only after only Harry and Hermione—who by that time never left Harry's side and helped him in his search for the Dark Lord—remained did Lord Indomitus show himself to Harry. Since he was unable to attack them covertly, he issued a challenge, which Harry accepted. The challenge was for Harry to face Indomitus in one-on-one magical combat on the grounds of Hogwarts which fortunately was empty because of the summer holidays. If Indomitus won, Harry would be forever imprisoned in a specially prepared tomb which negated all magic inside and would be sealed shut and buried hundreds of feet under the surface, and Hermione would be killed.

Of course Harry won the battle—though with great difficulty, despite using the Elder Wand—but by that time it was almost a moot point. Their loved ones were all dead and neither Harry nor Hermione could really move on. They never took another spouse or even entered a relationship. Though their own relationship became complicated over the years because of taking physical comfort in each other, they weren't a couple. They didn't really feel romantic love for each other, only a really close friendship, and they had sex only for the intimacy and comfort it offered them. It was also for this reason that they never entertained the thought of having children together. They both felt that they would betray their dead spouses and children by it and do a disservice to the children if they were born into this strange relationship.

As the years progressed and it became increasingly certain that Harry would not age further, their research into the effects of being the Master of Death took up more and more of their time. During this they ascertained that while Harry couldn't summon and command Death, nor could he resurrect the dead, he himself became immortal. At one point, when Hermione started to feel that her time amongst the living drew short, Harry even tried various methods of suicide, but it quickly became clear that he couldn't rejoin his dead family even by his own choice and hands. Adding to this despair was the fact that Hermione, his last remaining friend and loved one, finally died on his birthday and Harry could honestly say that he never felt more alone and hopeless.

Harry alone carried out his best friend's body to the private crypt built in the backyard of the Black Townhouse where her coffin and tomb was prepared weeks before. He gently laid her into the coffin, looking at her aged but still beautiful face and tenderly kissing her for the last time, then he closed the coffin and placed it into the tomb which he sealed shut afterwards. The tomb—like all the others housing his family members beside it—was lined with runes on the inside which would preserve the bodies lying within. Afterwards, Harry remained in the crypt to mourn for Hermione and the rest of his family, singing an old funeral hymn of the Potter family. There wasn't anyone left who could or would come to her funeral. All of their other friends died or broke contact after they became recluses following the death of their family.

Afterwards Harry sealed shut the crypt and it descended back to its resting place, 1000 feet under the surface where nothing could disturb the slumber of his dead and the shaft was covered with several doors made from steel and concrete every hundred feet up to the surface. Even if the Earth's surface was destroyed and scorched by a nuclear war, his loved ones would be safe in their final rest.

It was after Harry went back into the house and collapsed into his comfortable armchair in his study that it happened. The lights flickered and an unnatural wind picked up the loose parchments from Harry's desk then a shadowy figure started to materialize in the middle of the room. By this time Harry was on his feet, the Elder Wand in his hand, raised towards the figure, with its tip glowing red from the yet to be released stunner that was on Harry's mind. The figure slowly solidified and Harry's wand hand became limp when he recognized the form from numerous stories.

Death finally showed itself to its Master.

* * *

 **[Author's Notes for the Chapter]**

Yes, I know it's short but this first chapter was only made to be an introduction, or as a sort of premise to my story. The next chapter, which should already be uploaded, is much longer. (This one was 1061 words, the next is 3266 words.)

Please review! :)


	2. The Master of Death

**The Master of Death**

 _ **2134 AD**_  
 _ **Black Townhouse, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, United Kingdom, Earth**_

'Greetings, Harry Potter.' The first thing Death said would have sounded decidedly lame if its voice didn't have an obvious otherworldly quality to it.

'Death. Why do you show yourself just now after all these years?' asked Harry in a hostile tone, almost sneering at the entity before him. Whatever Death thought, this really wasn't the most opportune moment for appearing before Harry.

'I came to explain what being the Master of Death really means and to extend an offer which you might find to be the solution to your problems.'

'Really? Then please explain why I, supposedly being your Master, couldn't save my family, couldn't summon them back from your realm, couldn't summon you for asking questions about the Hallows?! Why did you come only now when I have nothing left to live for?!' While Harry started his monologue at a hiss, in the end he was shouting at the top of his lungs. The Elder Wand's tip started to glow again but this time it did so with the ominous green of the Killing Curse.

Death only chuckled at the obvious anger and murderous thoughts of Harry.

'Yes, you are the Master of Death as your legends call the one who unites my Hallows. However, you should really be called the Master of the Deathly Hallows because uniting them did not make you my Master. I have no Master! I am the one that awaits everyone and everything at the end. I am one of the constants in the Universe, for as long as there is life there is also death. And you, Harry Potter, are no exception to this rule despite your seeming immortality my Hallows cursed you with. For it is a curse, as I'm sure you've came to realize.'

'Yes, I know,' spat Harry. 'I just don't understand why. Your Hallows, aside from the cloak, were designed to chase their user to their death. While united, they still chase the user to their death by despair, yet they don't let them die. What's the point then?'

'There's no point. I didn't design them this way. You could say that all that happened to you happened because of the youngest Peverell brother. That cunning man knew not to trust me and asked for the one thing that's properties I couldn't manipulate to chase him into his death. The cloak hides its user from me completely. While wearing it, the user cannot die even when having a mortal wound, being mortally ill, or just aging to the point where they would die naturally. If any of your ancestors chose to constantly wear the cloak they would've become immortal yet forever invisible.

'Your problem is a direct consequence of this. When the Hallows united in your possession, they imbued you with their properties, or to be more accurate, they imprinted on your soul. This is why the Elder Wand, which you'd broken after killing Voldemort, became whole again and came to you in your time of need. This is why you can't lock it up anywhere without it coming back to you. This is why the Stone appeared to you after the death of your wife. They imprinted on you, became parts of your soul, and thus you can call them to you anytime. And because of the cloak's power residing in your soul, you became invisible to me. At least under normal circumstances.'

'What do you mean under normal circumstances? After all, if I was invisible to you, you couldn't be here right now.'

'Yes, normally I couldn't. This time however, your despair reached such heights that your soul itself shouted towards me, revealing you and summoning me to you in the process. And thus you have a choice to make now' answered Death.

'What choice?' Harry asked while sitting back down in his chair.

'Your first option is to dismiss me and live as you have lived until now. You won't hear from me again until such time when your despair again reaches the level it is at now. Now, your other choice is more interesting. There's a Galaxy far, far away from here which is on the brink of a great upheaval. If events are not changed, a powerful darksider will bring the Galactic Republic, which existed in peace for almost a thousand years, to its knees and declare the formation of the Galactic Empire. An altogether evil and xenophobic empire where humans reign supreme and other races are downtrodden and enslaved. Countless billions will die under his reign.

'While you would think that this is good for me, it's not the case. My role is to come for those whose time to die is upon them or who are careless with their life. Furthermore, balance must always exist between life and death. Now, I and the other cosmic powers like me cannot interfere directly in such matters. You however can. So, my proposal is this: I'll transport you to this Galaxy with the necessary knowledge to survive and have a chance at such interference in the course of history; and in exchange, I'll free you from the effects of the Hallows.

'You may keep and bring with you the Wand, which will lose none of its potency but won't make you reckless like its previous owners nor will it change allegiance anymore, but I'll remove the imprinting of the Stone and Cloak from your soul and destroy them. This way you'll be able to live out your normal lifespan—unless killed before—and finally die. This could also be a chance for a new life where you can finally find fulfilment at the end.'

'While I doubt that I can find fulfilment in life anymore, the second option is certainly more inviting than the first. You mentioned a darksider and that I can take the Elder Wand with me. Does this mean that this other Galaxy also has magic users?'

'Yes and no. That Galaxy has an all-encompassing energy-field that's similar yet somewhat different than the Magic on Earth. The locals call it the Force, and those capable of feeling and wielding it are called force-sensitives. Its differences stem from the Force being much-much older and extensive than Magic. Magic stems from the Earth, and is only as old as this planet. It flows through the ley-lines that are like a planet-wide web of interconnecting lines and stems from the Earth's core. Because it is young and generated by the planet instead of living beings, it doesn't have sentience. While Magic can be quirky and sometimes seemingly have a mind of its own, it's not sentient.

'Now, the Force isn't fully sentient either, but because it's much older and is generated by all living organisms of the whole Galaxy—sentient and non-sentient alike—it has a limited self-awareness and sentience which is utilized by the force-sensitives to a great extent. The consequence of this from your point of view will be diminished control over your magic. Most of your spells will be overpowered so you'll have to relearn how to regulate your power. However, some schools of magic and some spells will require more power than what you're used to.

'Conjuration for example will be almost impossible, unless on a very small scale. However, the conjuration of bare elements like fire, lightning and water won't be hindered. Also, runes won't work since their meaning is from this world and their power is tied into the Magic of Earth. You can try redeveloping a rune system using that Galaxy's languages, which will be possible since darksiders thousands of years prior already did it in a very crude and limited way. What I wouldn't recommend is trying to learn their runic system. The rest will have to be discovered by yourself.'

'You specifically said that learning the darksider's runic system is not advisable. Why is that? Couldn't I learn the system and design my own benevolent designs like wards and the like?'

'No. What you'll have to understand very well, is that the near-sentience of the Force makes a more wide schism between Light and Dark practices than what exists in Magic. I know that you know how some dark magic needs you to use your negative emotions, and you also know that these spells come with a "rush", and euphoric feeling that tempt the user to use them again. You've felt it and seen examples like Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange for what happens to those who don't resist this temptation.'

'Yes, I know. We call it dark intoxication when somebody reaches the point when they have withdrawal symptoms when not casting these spells regularly and dark madness when their decision making is permanently impaired by the effects.'

'Yes. Now, the Force is neither Light nor Dark, just like Magic. However, there are practices that are just that. And the Dark practices almost always require the use of negative emotions—fear, hate, anger—and their temptation is much more pronounced and bigger. And these things linger. Everything that's touched by the Dark Side of the Force carries the taint for a long time; the darksider's runes are no exception. They were developed for the sole purpose of imbuing objects with harmful effects, thus their very meaning in the Force was interwoven with this purpose,' explained Death, then continued, staying with this line of thought.

'Because of the Dark Side being so tempting, through the times the ancient users of the Force—called the Je'Daii—separated into two sides. There are now the Jedi who are part of the Jedi Order. They are the followers of the Light Side of the force, living a monastic lifestyle and being the keepers of the peace in the Galaxy. They are essentially an order of warrior monks whose members specialize in various fields. Most of them are diplomats, ambassadors and healers. Others prioritize the martial aspect of their training for law enforcement duty in the more lawless parts of the Galaxy, while some of them has a lifelong calling for more in-depth study of the Force. They are a diverse sort but they all live according to very strict rules designed to minimize the chance of one of their members falling for the temptation of the Dark Side.

'Then there are the Sith, the followers of the Dark Side. In ancient times there were a lot of them but infighting almost caused their end. At that time a Dark Lord of the Sith named Darth Bane developed the Rule of Two. He said: "Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it." Since that time there was always only two Sith, one Master and one Apprentice. When the Apprentice felt that they learned everything the Master could teach them, or enough to overpower them, they killed their Master and became the new Master. Thus the Sith had gone into hiding—the Jedi actually believe that they were exterminated—but the time is near when after almost a thousand years they will again reveal themselves.'

'So I should help the Jedi Order in this Galaxy?' Harry asked.

'Yes and no,' came the cryptic answer. 'The actual problem is that after the separation of the Je'Daii Order, during the aftermath of several wars between the Jedi and Sith, the rules of the Jedi Order became more and more strict, and their leaders more and more arrogant. Right now the members of the Jedi High Council—the leaders of the Order—believe that every decision they make is right and stems from the Will of the Force. But the Veil created by the current darksiders cloud their senses, they can't really interpret the Will of the Force like before, and because of this they have a propensity to mistake their own will for that of the Force. Also, the latest tightening of their rules—the rule to only train members from infancy and their celibacy among them—stems from the Ruusan Reformation and were pushed upon them by the Republic Senate.

'Sadly, over the years the Jedi Order successfully enforced these rules and completely internalized them, but what they fail to see is that these—now overly strict—rules will spell their downfall. The Jedi of today eschew emotions as a rule. This is of course hypocritical since every being in the Galaxy has emotions and they can't not feel them. So they teach their Initiates to release their emotions into the Force. But there are those who are incapable of this and instead internalize and lock away their emotions leading to dangerous build-up since they can't release them and they can't speak about them with their peers. Furthermore, releasing their emotions into the Force isn't an automatic thing. It requires great discipline and some time, and rarely can be done in the heat of a life or death situation. They simply aren't taught how to deal with their emotions, which led and will lead to the fall to the Dark Side for some of them.

'If the Order doesn't change and adapt, the Jedi would face their destruction in a few hundred years, even without the interference of the Sith. And because of the size of the Order, they are extremely resistant to change. So I will ask an extremely difficult thing from you. No, actually it is the Force itself that asks this. Do not try to save the whole Order! They won't listen to you if you come to them immediately after your arrival there; really they are more likely to label you a darksider for your "blasphemous" thoughts.' Here Death actually chuckled.

'I want you to position yourself to save as many of them as you can when thirteen years from now the Sith Master plays his hand and begins their extermination. This way you won't be saving too many of them—that would make them resist changes—, but enough so they'll be able to destroy the Sith and rebuild their Order the right way. Also, this way you most certainly won't be saving the most hard-core believers in their flawed rules.

'I want you to learn as much as you can about the force and the ways of the Je'Daii and Jedi after your arrival and to position yourself is such a way that thirteen years from now you can warn some open-minded Jedi about the betrayal by their Clone soldiers and that you can save the Initiates and Padawans residing in the Jedi Temple at the time. And whatever you do, always listen to the Force! Even with the Veil of the Dark Side in place, it will guide you on your journey. And as someone who was touched by the Dark so early and so long, and who used the Dark Arts occasionally, you'll be able to pierce the Veil more easily than the Jedi.' Death paused, as if gathering his thoughts.

'On arrival, you'll be provided with copies of Jedi and Je'Daii texts and your arrival place will also have some of the Jedi holocrons that were lost through the times. I want you to study them thoroughly and learn the Way of the Light Side and then how to walk the line of Gray just as you did through your life on Earth. This way you can save the Jedi, help them change, and help destroying the Galactic Empire before it can cause too much damage. Your place will contain everything you'll need on your journey, including an old but serviceable starship; however, you'll have to arrange a mean of income for yourself. And as I said, you'll have the knowledge that's expected from an 18 year old grown up in that galaxy, plus some more technological knowledge so you can keep your starship in good shape.'

After the lengthy explanation from Death, Harry was silent for a long time, contemplating his options. The first option really didn't appeal to him but the second would mean that he would again be in the thick of conflict. But then, what else did he know? He spent almost his whole life in conflict and despair aside from the 25 years of hard won peace and happiness that was later robbed from him by Lord Indomitus. Since then he was either desperately searching for a way to reverse the effects of the Hallows thus expanding his magical knowledge exponentially or putting down the petulant dark lord wannabes that cropped up in the word from time to time. During the last 50 or so years it was increasingly easy for him to track them down and kill them, so much that even this "activity" became boring to him.

'Please, be honest with me Death. If I chose option one, would there be a time when option two became that you lift the curse of the Hallows from me and let me die?'

'No. The curse is a curse for a reason. I cannot lift it without you providing me with a boon I'm in need of in exchange. However, I can promise you that if you chose option two, upon your death you will be reunited with your loved ones from both Galaxies. I know that this is your deepest wish.' Here Death paused again. 'Also, I have a message to you from your wife.'

'From Ginny?' Harry stood up abruptly. 'Why didn't you say so beforehand? What did she say?' Harry demanded.

'Yes. I didn't say it before, because it wasn't relevant before you've heard both options. She said: "Don't be thick, Harry! Move on and live a good life! I will always love you and will meet you and your new family when you die after a long and fulfilling life. Oh, and neither Ron nor I are angry because of what you did with Hermione. Live on already, and find a good woman to be your wife and the mother of another set of little Potters! And if you're a good boy and your new wife is agreeable, you'll get the threesome I know you've always dreamed about with us in the afterlife."'

'Okay, that was definitely a message from Ginny…' Harry said, embarrassed that his wife gave such a message to Death.

'Yes, she also added the winks when giving me the message. Of course, since you cannot see my face, I couldn't convey them… And let's be honest, it would be downright strange if I was winking,' said Death with some humour and maybe embarrassment.

'Okay Death, you've convinced me. I chose option two. Please, do your thing,' Harry said with a determined glint in his eyes that wasn't seen since avenging the death of his family.

'As you wish. You will awaken on Dantooine, in an old, abandoned Jedi Enclave. It is where all you'll initially need will be located, including your starship. Good luck Harry Potter, and may the Force be with you!'

With that Harry's world faded to black as he fell unconscious. Though he didn't see or feel it, his body slowly became translucent and after a short time Harry Potter ceased to exist on Earth.

He wouldn't know until his time of death that 50 years after his disappearance a new Dark Lord started World War III and after the resulting nuclear slugging match the surface of the Earth became a desolate radioactive wasteland. Only the two million people who moved to the newly established colony on Mars a few years prior survived. However the crypt of the Weasley and Potter families would survive until the Sun became a red giant and consumed Earth.

* * *

 **[Author's Notes for the Chapter]**

And this is the second chapter. I know, a lot of long monologues from Death. In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have used this style to explain the second option but I didn't want to just gloss over it by using a one or two paragraph long condensed explanation and stating that Death explained it to him in more details. To me, it would have been like saying "Hey, there was actually an interesting explanation here but I was too lazy to write it so here's the gist of it."

Chapter 3 should be up either today or in a week. Depends on whether I can complete it today. If not, I can only come back to it on Saturday because of work.

Anyway, please review! :)


	3. A New Life

**A New Life**

 _ **968 ARR**_  
 _ **Jedi Enclave, Dantooine, Dantooine system, Outer Rim Territories**_

Harry awoke disoriented and with the mother of all headaches. He really should have expected that the immediate transfer of so much information directly into his mind wouldn't be a painless affair but he didn't think about that when he made his choice.

Looking around blearily, he saw that he was in a somewhat bare, utilitarian room. The walls were plain grey duracrete. Along one of the walls was a desk with a simple chair. Next to the desk was a set of shelves containing the texts and holocrons Death told him about. The bed he laid on was along the wall across from the desk. On the same wall, not far from the foot of the bed was a simple manual door, probably to the fresher. Another door—this one an automatic so it probably led outside—was on the far wall.

After gathering himself from the disorienting experience of having 18 years' worth of new knowledge crammed into his head, Harry felt that a long, hot shower was what he needed to get rid of his headache, so he went to the first door, idly noting that he was totally naked.

The inside of the refresher was almost as if it was from a normal flat on Earth. A shower—luckily not a sonic but a real one—a sink and a toilet. It was also stocked with the necessities like soap, shampoo, dental products, razors, shaving cream and the likes. After taking stock of the equipment in the room, Harry went about actually getting that hot shower and preparing for the long day ahead.

After showering and drying off, he exited the fresher and noticed a footlocker at the foot of the bed that he didn't notice after waking up. It had an electric lock panel on the front but according to the lights, it wasn't locked. Opening it, he saw that it contained a few sets of clothing in the same style and colour. Simple white underwear, tan coloured trousers and tunics, dark brown hooded robes and two pairs of dark brown leather boots similar to riding boots on Earth. Harry dressed himself in one of the sets provided for him, then he turned to the door leading outside when yet another thing he didn't notice before caught his attention.

There was a portable holoprojector on the desk. Feeling that it probably contained vital information for him, he stepped up to and activated it. As it came to life, the holographic image of a beautiful human woman appeared above the projector. If she was from Earth, Harry would say that she had mixed Asian and Caucasian features with fair skin and dark hair. Since she was entirely blue—being a hologram—he couldn't tell her eye colour. She wore an ornate looking armless tunic with pauldron-like shoulders and had a strangely long lightsabre attached at her hip.

'Welcome, Harry Potter, to the abandoned Jedi Enclave of Dantooine!' she said. 'I am Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan and it was me who placed everything you'll need on the start of your journey here.

'I'm sure you're wondering about how I know your name and why did I leave these supplies to you. At the time of the recording of this message, the war with the Sith has almost reached its end. A few weeks ago I was meditating in the Jedi Temple of Tython when the Force has shown me a vision about your arrival in our galaxy, and that you'll need some supplies which I'll have to provide for you,' she said, then drank from a glass she took from outside the projection's field of vision.

'As I said, you're at the abandoned Jedi Enclave, on the planet Dantooine. This Enclave was once destroyed by Darth Malak, former apprentice of my ancestor, Darth Revan who later turned away from the Dark Side of the Force and became a Jedi once more. Then it was rebuilt and housed the remaining Jedi Council members after the First Jedi Purge. They were later killed by Darth Traya, and after that the Enclave was abandoned.

'In the Enclave, you'll find what the Force had shown me to gather for you. In your room there're Jedi clothes, hand written tomes of both Jedi and Je'daii origin and Jedi holocrons. Among these holocrons there is one of special importance—thus it was placed on its own shelf—because it was the last holocron created by my ancestor, Revan, before his disappearance from known space. Since it is your destiny to become a "Grey Jedi" like Revan was after his redemption and use both sides of the Force, I advise you to learn all you can from first the Jedi texts and holocrons, then the Je'daii texts, and at last, from Revan's holocron,' Satele said and took another sip of her drink.

'You'll also find training lightsabres in the Training Hall of the Enclave. They cannot cut but they will sting and slightly burn anything they touch. As you advance in your studies, there will come a point when you'll need to build your own, real lightsabre. At this point you'll need to venture outside the Enclave and find the Crystal Caves not far from it. It is there that you'll find your own crystal to build your lightsabre with.

'Additionally, there're a few training droids to help with your training. They aren't as good as a real opponent but they will do for the time being. Also, there is a starship in the hangar that you can use to travel. It's a Fury-class Imperial interceptor, produced by the Sith Empire. It was a gift from a redeemed Sith Lord who had it built shortly before his defection to the Republic. It's a state of the art starship right now, equipped with advanced sensors, strong shielding, dual twin laser cannons, missile launcher and a Class 2 hyperdrive system. While it was designed as a two-pilot ship with an additional captain, it can also be flown by only one person,' she explained.

'You're probably wondering how all these could be useable after almost four millennia. The answer is that the Enclave—along with its hangar—was hermetically sealed and flooded with inert gas after I placed your equipment here. The system was set so that when a human life-form was detected inside the complex, the gas was vented and replaced by a breathable atmosphere. This way everything should be in the condition I've left them there.

'And now, I bid you farewell, Harry Potter. May the Force be with you on your quest!' she finally said, then the projection shut off.

'So, I really have everything I need aside from money and food,' Harry thought after hearing Satele's message. 'From what I know about Dantooine, it is an agricultural planet with wide, open plains and a good variety of wildlife. I can hunt for my food until I settle into my new life, and after that, I'll probably be able to use my ship to search for some work to earn the money I need to live comfortably and do my duty.'

Harry then decided to explore the Enclave. Since his room was on the sublevel of the complex, it was the first place he'd investigated. There he found the old Archives which were emptied, classrooms, a droid storage room which had his training droids, and the security centre. There he accessed one of the terminals and created his own security clearance and added his biometric data to the system. This way he could bring online the internal security if it was needed—since it was disabled to allow him unfettered access to the facility—and could also open the outside gates and the hangar bay's roof since they were set to allow no-one in or out.

After this Harry ventured to the main level of the Enclave where he found the Training Hall, a circular gathering chamber, a courtyard, a few rooms, the outside door and the hangar bay.

It was this hangar bay that really caught Harry's interest, because in it was a starship—his starship—that had a really utilitarian design but was beautiful in its simplicity.

The Fury-class Imperial interceptor was a large ship. While its designation as an interceptor was misleading—because the size and armament placed it in the light corvette class—it was really too big for its real purpose, to be a transport for independently operating Sith Lords. Of course, because of its sheer size, its interior was really comfortable and spacious. It even had amenities that normal sized personal transports didn't normally have, like a fully functional medical bay, conference room, crew quarters and a quite spacious room for the captain. While Death didn't make Harry into a connoisseur of starships, he knew enough to really start gushing over the ship. It was everything he could've ever wanted in a personal starship.

In the following months Harry trained himself in accessing the Force and the powers it provided. He also retrained himself in the use of his magic after calling the Elder Wand to himself.

Just as Death said, most of his spells—like the Stunning Hex and the Blasting Hex—were overpowered and he needed to relearn regulating his magical output. Other spells—like transfiguration and conjuration—were much more difficult but doable, especially in the case of transfiguration. Conjuration was only possible on a small scale. He could conjure animals and objects below a certain size with relative ease but once he tried to create something bigger than himself, it became almost impossible and the item would only last a couple of minutes. Multiple conjurations were also short-lived. For example, he could conjure up two lions to fight for him for about two hours, but if he conjured three or four, they would only last ten and five minutes respectively. Conjuring more than four was impossible, no matter how much power he poured into the spell.

Luckily apparation and portkey making were also possible, which would make his life easier if a sudden escape became a necessity.

With the Force, it was simpler. To Harry, using it felt like using a hammer compared to magic's scalpel. Of course, with his magic becoming more like a dagger or sword instead of a scalpel in this galaxy, there wasn't that much difference, but when he compared it to how he'd used magic in his own galaxy, it was really noticeable. The basics like pushing, pulling and levitating things with the force were easy for him. Getting used to precognition and meditating on the Will of the Force was much harder. Enhancing his physical properties was also quite hard for him since he'd never done anything similar with magic.

He was also learning lightsabre combat under the guidance of the holocron of Jedi Battlemaster Kao Cen Darach. He was already quite proficient in the first lightsabre form, Shii Cho. Master Darach said that soon they'll move onto the second form, Makashi. Master Darach was on the opinion that Harry should learn the basics of all six main lightsabre forms, after which they'll be able to see which style would suit him the best.

During this time Harry supported himself by hunting the local wildlife and gathering edible plants and vegetables growing on the fields surrounding the Enclave. While there were a few small settlements near him, he hadn't dared to venture into them because he didn't have money to buy anything and he also wanted to avoid hard to answer questions about his appearance on the planet.

After little more than five months into his new life, during one of his meditation sessions, the Force sent him a vision of warning and urging for action. In his vision he'd seen a beautiful blue and green planet—Naboo the Force whispered to him—that was under a blockade. He'd also seen a handmaiden next to a girl in regal clothes, distressed and fleeing the planet in the company of two Jedi. He could see a Zabrak male with burning yellow eyes searching for them. He could also see the same Zabrak fighting the two Jedi after they returned to the planet and killing the older one after the two were separated. The Force was urging him to save that Jedi but also to not reveal himself to either the Jedi or the Sith.

 _ **968 ARR**_  
 _ **Naboo, Naboo system, Mid Rim**_

Harry was patiently waiting outside the sensor range of the Trade Federation Droid Control Ship in his ship, deeply immersed in the Force. He could sense that the Jedi from his vision already arrived on the planet and were about to infiltrate the capital.

Opening his eyes, he promptly brought online the ship's engines and made a micro-jump through hyperspace towards the planet's side opposite of the Droid Control Ship. While there wasn't a jump point there that could be used for intergalactic travel—that jump point, or at least the part of the hyperspace corridor closest to the planet, was controlled by the Trade Federation's ship—there wasn't any gravitational obstacle to jumping there from in-system if one positioned themselves correctly, which Harry did. This way the planet itself masked his arrival from the Federation.

After the jump, Harry descended into the atmosphere and went towards the capital city of Theed. Of course, he couldn't land anywhere in the city; however, the city was bordered by forests where he could hide his ship. He flew low and fast across the planet's surface, almost scraping against the treetops, using the Force to avoid any Trade Federation patrols.

At last, a few kilometres from the city, the Force guided him towards a large clearing in the forest's canopy, where he landed the ship. Harry shut down his ship then grabbed his hooded robe and exited. He didn't bring a lightsabre, even a training one, since that would lead to unwanted scrutiny if he was spotted somehow. After locking down the boarding ramp, he started to run towards Theed.

As he neared the city, the droid patrols were increasingly hard to avoid, so after a while he started to use the Disillusioning Charm. While it didn't provide true invisibility, it made Harry harder to detect in both the visible and infrared spectrums of light. Sadly, as his experimentations on Dantooine proved, it didn't work in the ultraviolet and microwave spectrums; however, it wasn't a problem currently, as the Trade Federation didn't bother to install such sensors into their cheap, mass produced battle droids.

Harry had a plan to save the older Jedi which the Force whispered its approval of. He slowly made his way towards the vertical shaft he's seen in his vision and stood flush against the wall opposite of the ray shields which would separate the two Jedi. He was still disillusioned but he also wove a Notice-me-not Charm around himself, so he wouldn't be discovered. Then, he waited.

It wasn't long before sounds of fighting and explosions reached him. He knew that the time was near and that he would only have one chance to save the man the Force wanted him to save. A short time later he could already see the two Jedi fighting against the Zabrak expertly wielding a red-bladed sabrestaff.

Seeing the Zabrak fighting, Harry had no illusions about his chances against him in a straight-up, lightsabre to lightsabre fight. Luckily he had no intention to fight him that way, or to even fight him to begin with.

The moment Harry waited for came not much later, when the ray shield separating the Darksider and the older Jedi opened then closed before the younger Jedi could come through it. Harry could see that the Jedi struggled against the Zabrak's frenzied fighting style—which had to be Juyo from what little Master Darach let slip about the seventh form—and would not last long without the aid of the younger man on the other side of the ray shield.

The crucial point of the fight was when the Darksider pushed up the Jedi's lightsabre—making him exposed to attack—and punched the him in the nose with the hilt of his lightsabre then immediately set himself up for a stab to the older man's midsection. It was at this moment that Harry hit the Zabrak with a silent Confundus Charm—which while invisible, still could be felt in the Force; however, the Darksider was so focused on the fight, he didn't notice it until it was too late. This caused him to falter and miss the Jedi with his thrust.

This gave enough time to the Jedi to gather his wits from the blow to his nose and swing his lightsabre down from where the Zabrak pushed it, cleaving the Zabrak's chest in half from right shoulder to left hip, ending the fight.

The older Jedi stood above the body of his fallen opponent, panting from the exertion, when the ray shield opened and the younger Jedi came running to him with a shout of 'Master!'.

'I'm all right, Obi-Wan,' said the older man, reassuring the younger, who was apparently his Padawan.

'You did it Master! You've killed the Darksider!' exclaimed Obi-Wan.

'Yes, I did, though not without a little extra help from the force,' said the Jedi Master while glancing in the direction of Harry.

'So he had sensed the Charm even in his dazed state,' thought Harry, clearly impressed by the Jedi Master's instinctual connection to the Force. 'However, it seems that the Force tells him not to reveal me yet and he heeds its call. I'm quite sure that he is one of those I need to save in the end. He seems to be the type who understands that the Jedi's first duty is to the Force itself, and their duty to their superiors in the Order and to the Republic only comes second and third to that.'

'A little extra help, Master?' asked the Padawan, clearly confused.

'The Dark Side is a treacherous ally, Obi-Wan. It can leave the user at a moment's notice if the conditions are right. Clearly, that's what happened to my opponent. I felt a surge of the force and he faltered in his thrust, missing me and giving me the opening I needed.'

'I defer to your wisdom in this case, Master,' Obi-Wan said, clearly placated by the half-truth.

'As you should, my young Padawan. Now come, the Queen may still need our help,' the man said while walking through the opening ray shield, the younger man hot on his heels.

Harry waited for them to leave the plasma refinery complex before he dismantled the Notice-me-not Charm and slowly made his way outside. While he was curious what would happen in the aftermath of the battles, he already did his duty and had a feeling that the place would soon be crawling with Jedi Masters because of the dead Darksider. So, he did the logical thing of going back to his ship and leaving the system before anyone could detect and question his departure.

* * *

 **[Author's Notes for the Chapter]**

I know that this chapter came much later than promised. I'd like to apologize to all my readers for this. Sadly, life came up, and I couldn't write first because of work then because I was ill. Furthermore, since my Star Wars knowledge aside from the movies, the Clone Wars series and the one novelization I've read (Revenge of the Sith) comes mainly from Wookieepedia articles, much research was needed for this and later chapters.

I also start to see that without writing a story-outline I'll become lost very soon. I had three or four versions in my head just for this chapter and it was a serious mental process to amalgamate them and weed out the unnecessary parts.

So, we really started to move along with the story. This chapter also had a little action, though not much. Later chapters will have much more. This was just a sort-of warm-up for me and for you as well :) Be ready for the story sometimes moving out of Harry's point of view, because I plan to introduce parallel story-lines to show important events Harry isn't present for. ;)

I would also like to thank you all who read, favorited, followed and/or even reviewed this story! I was honestly surprised how much views this one had in the first day and how much reviews it got even with only two, somewhat introductory chapters up. Thank you again! :)

I won't make promises about when the next chapter comes because this last two days shit really hit the fan at my workplace and I'll probably be fighting to remain in my job... I made a few stupid mistakes that could mean serious fines to the company. So unless I can mitigate the problem, I'll be out of job real soon :( Nevertheless, I'll try to update before Christmas ;)


End file.
